Chapter 93
り ワンフォーオール |romaji= Nokoribi Wan Fō Ōru |cover= All Might Gran Torino |volume= 11 |pages= 19 |date= June 6, 2016 |issue= 27, 2016 |arc= Hideout Raid |new character= |anime episode= Episode 49 |previous= Chapter 92 |next= Chapter 94 }} り ワンフォーオール|Nokoribi Wan Fō Ōru}} is the ninety-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary While activating One For All throughout the right side of his body, the words of Nana Shimura echo in All Might's mind: he must remember his cause and drive to surpass his limits. In the past, All Might wished to create a world where people live their lives smiling; it is thanks to this memory that All Might manages to activate One For All throughout the right side of his body. Gran Torino is surprised that All Might can still move. However, Gran Torino fears for the worst as All Might's appearance indicates that he has reached his limit. All For One deduces that All Might will unleash his final attack, commenting that wounded heroes are the most terrifying of all. All For One's comment causes him to reminisce their last battle, where All Might delivered the final blow to him, and admits that the look on All Might's face during that last attack has still haunted him to this very day. All For One prepares to fire his blast wave attack. Suddenly, flames strike at the mighty villain, but All For One uses his blast wave attack to swat away the flames with ease. The person who attacked All For One is Endeavor, who is flabbergasted with All Might's appearance. Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Kamui Woods came to the battlefield after defeating the dozens of Nomus at the League of Villains Hideout. All For One is surprised that the Nomus he sent were dispatched with such haste even though they were mediocre and should not have taken Endeavor's No. 2 rank so lightly. Endeavor is infuriated at All Might's abysmal appearance and begins remembering that he devoted most of his life to surpass him, but eventually realized that the gap between them was far too great and began to fear yet begrudgingly respect All Might's muscular form. Annoyed with Endeavor and the other Pro Heroes' interference, All For One prepares his blast wave attack again. However, Edgeshot uses his Quirk and great speed to attack, though All For One dodges. As Edgeshot and Endeavor attack All For One, Kamui Woods rescues Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca. Meanwhile, Tiger rescues the trapped civilian using his Quirk. Tora tells All Might that they are helping lighten his burden and asks him to defeat All For One because everyone is wishing for his victory and no matter what he looks like, he is still everyone's Number One Hero. Tora's encouragement causes Gran Torino to remember the past where he chatted with his old friend, Nana, who explained to him that Toshinori believed that crime did not fall because the people did not have any pillar or "Symbol" to put their faith in. Growing tired with the sentimental talk, All For One blasts Endeavor and Edgeshot back. All For One activates several of his strongest Quirks in his right arm, causing it to become an enlarged and mutated arm filled with numerous deadly screws and hardened minerals. All For One charges at All Might with his heavily empowered and mutated arm. While heading towards All Might, All For One knows from battling him that All Might no longer has One For All and tells him he knows who he gave One For All to: Izuku Midoriya. All For One taunts All Might by saying that he has also failed as a teacher towards Izuku due to his apprentice's recklessness. Both All For One and All Might clash by punching each other with their enhanced fists, which creates a huge shockwave that devastates a great portion of the city. As they struggle, All For One uses his Impact Recoil Quirk to revert all the damage to All Might. However, All Might transfers One For All to his other arm, sacrificing his right arm but renders Impact Recoil ineffective. All Might says that he must indeed criticize Izuku for his actions. All For One is shocked that All Might would go to such lengths to protect his leftovers of One For All and admits that he miscalculated. All Might refuses to die until he has finished bringing up Izuku. He then counters by throwing his empowered left arm and punch at All For One who has left his guard open; All Might's punch successfully connects and hits All For One. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 93